If you insist
by ZombiePeach
Summary: Sakura/Gaara lemony-ness. Sakura is hesitant, but Gaara insists. No real plot, M for a reason.


My first story, oneshot, lemon, be gentle with me.

"GAARA NO!"

At first it had been a gentle nudge, pressing the question to which she assertively declined, but over the months it had turned into a more aggressive assault. Gaara was becoming impatient with her refusal.

"Sakura," he countered, his voice low as if in warning.

Sakura looked down at him as he continued his attempt to position his shoulders between her naked thighs.

"Gaara, I've had enough of this, just stop and let it go already."

She gave him a hard shove, but he gripped her legs tightly.

It had been six months since the pink-haired ninja and the kazekage had begun a sexual relationship, which they'd managed to keep secret thus far, and were still unsure as to what it even meant.

Their first time together had been completely unexpected for both of them. That night Sakura had been angry, thoughts of Naruto and Sasuke the catalyst. Gaara had been angry as well, though Gaara always seemed to be angry. Sakura had only intended to go for a walk to calm her troubled thoughts; Gaara had been looking for a fight. Anything to relieve his festering rage.

He had been somewhat startled to come across Sakura marching aggressively towards some unknown destination. How they had come together was still a mystery to both of them. Gaara was sure he had goaded, Sakura knew she must have taken the bait, they may have even fought at some point, but what came to them most vividly about that night was when their lips had viciously met.

While it had been violent and passionate, under their virgin touches it managed to be fumbled and awkward as well. Gaara had had little experience with people up until that moment, and none whatsoever with a woman. He knew nothing of what it meant for a woman to loose her virginity, so he could not have expected what was to happen when he finally joined them in one powerful thrust. To him, being in her warmth and tight embrace, was indescribable. He reveled in it, drowned in it, could finally see the perfection in a moment. But it all shattered around him when he looked to her in hopes of sharing it and in her eyes he saw pain.

It was then that he had resigned himself to a life of solitude. The first time he ever experienced pleasure and it was causing someone agony. The notion crushed him and he remained unmoving, lost in self-loathing. For Sakura, his stillness was what she'd needed to adjust to the sudden invasion of her womb and to Gaara's surprise, she soon started to squirm beneath him, experimenting with clenching around him.

Since then they had maintained their physical relationship with fevered zealous and insatiable enthusiasm, exploring all the possibilities of intimate expression... except for one, which Sakura had refused.

The experience of touch in general was something entirely new to Gaara and intimacy an almost incomprehensible notion. But with Sakura, it seemed to come almost naturally, like chemistry was pouring out between them in abundance. At first it had been unnerving, and there were several times when Gaara considered running away and disappearing forever. But Sakura had been patient with him, never pushing him to a point when he feared he would simply snap.

The first time she had taken him into her mouth his heart stopped for several beats. It had been too personal, yet overwhelmingly wonderful at the same time. When he had initially realized what she intended to do his first thought was to bail, and fast. But the moment he felt her lips he decided he simply did not give a flying _fuck_ whether or not she had a crossed a line, it felt too damn good to care.

Naturally he'd wanted to return the favor, to show her how important and respected she made him feel every time she did that for him. That, however, was where he met firm resistance, which she had maintained for several months now and it was starting to royally piss him off. It put his dominance in question, and suggested that she didn't trust him. He took neither of those things lightly.

"Come on Gaara," Sakura pleaded quietly when she was unable to move him away. "It's not a big deal, it's not like you're missing out on anything."

He quirked an eyebrow at her, a slight sneer on his face, before returning to his pursuit.

Sakura was heading into panic mode now, he had never been so persistent in the past. She couldn't really explain why, but the act it question disturbed her on so many levels. The thought of his face _there_ made her unbearably self-conscious and uncomfortable. Moreover, she couldn't understand why _he_ wouldn't just let it go. She was the one denying herself gratification, but that was her own choice dammit! She began to struggle against him with fervor, determined to keep to legs shut against his advances.

Gaara was growling now, a part of him taking thrill in the struggle for her submission; while another part of him was wishing she wanted to give this piece of herself to him. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't let him give her this.

Their struggle continued for sometime before Gaara seemed to finally have given up and instead brought his face back to her own to kiss her senselessly. His fingers worked sensually over her skin before he dropped one hand to the apex of her thighs, which she eagerly parted for him.

_See_, she though, _we have plenty of other methods of foreplay_.

His fingers stroked her frantically, leaving her writhing and breathless within moments. She attempted to bring her own into play, wanting to feel him, but to her thrill and dismay sand wound tightly around her wrists before bringing them to stretch out above her head. Loathed to admit, but she couldn't help the rush she felt whenever he subdued her like that.

She was close, he could tell, another moment and she would be falling into oblivion. But instead, he stopped, causing her to sputter and gape at him.

"What the _hell_ Gaara?" she hissed at him.

He smirked smugly at her. He hadn't given up, he'd just switched tactics. She should have known. _The bastard_.

"You will not cum," he said slowly, emphasizing each word in a wickedly sensual tone, "unless it is in my mouth."

Sakura blushed fiercely at this, but turned her head away from him in defiance, pulling deftly at the bindings that held her captive to this nonsense. She gasped when she felt his figures, once again working her back up, and groaned when they stopped just short of perfection as they had before. He continued this process several times, Sakura alternating between screaming obscenities at him and trying to ignore what he was doing to her, to no avail. Finally, after several heated minutes Sakura could take no more.

"This isn't fair Gaara," she whispered.

"I could say the same thing," he replied without a trace of remorse.

She sighed in defeat and Gaara grinned triumphantly. He gripped a hand beneath both of her knees and spread her wide. Sakura nearly choked at the sight, but he was staring too intensely at her core to notice.

_Beautiful_, was all he could think before his face descended upon her.

He had intended to take things slow when she did finally give in, to ease her into it. But after months of being denied, impulse took over. As soon as his lips touched her skin, they both let out a groan. Her feel, her taste, her smell; all an erotic assault to his senses. His tongue curled inside her, drinking her in, before he roughly latched onto her clit.

Sakura thrashed against the bindings and the hands anchoring her thighs in place. The feel of his tongue drew pleading mewls from her throat. His fingers had left her so deprived by their previous ministrations that it wasn't long before her back was arching and her hips began to jerk against him.

"Please," she heard herself pleading as soon as her trembling began to fade. "Gaara I _need_ you."

Gaara's mouth sought hers while their hips met in a brutal thrust. The sand around her wrists released and she clung to his shoulders. She was moaning deliciously for him, keeping with his rough pace. Her scent still on his lips, the sounds of her ecstasy, the feel of her around him; Gaara knew he wouldn't last long. He buried his face into her neck, nipping and suckling, fighting off his mounting need and willing her to succumb first.

The moment he felt her clench around him he captured her lips in one last bruising kiss before his own climax spilled into her. He collapsed gently on top of her, nuzzling into her warmth as she ran the pads of her finger tips up and down his back. They stayed in silence for several moments, breathing deeply and wallowing in the afterglow.

"Thank you."

Her voice was barely a whisper, mixed with a dash of lingering embarrassment and lust.

"Sakura," he breathed into her ear sending a shiver down her spine. "You are mine now."

Her smile was breath taking, her kisses soft and sweet.

_Be still, my heart_.


End file.
